My Sweet Thang
by yellowsocks
Summary: Zaddie One Shot. It's been 6 years, 6 long years since Zack first fell for Maddie, and now Maddie feels the same. But it's been forever since she last saw Zack. So she writes him a letter, but it doesn't turn out as she imagined. Warning: Character Death.


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Non-One Tree Hill Fanfic. Let me know what you think!**

**Warning: Character Death.**

**

* * *

**

My Sweet Thang

6 years ago, I worked as the candy counter girl at the Tipton hotel. 6 years ago, a boy named Zack Martin fell in love with me. I was 15 and he was 12. I can still hear his voice saying, _'Hey Sweet Thang.'_ which is what he said to me every time he came up to the candy counter. I always told him that I was too old, to call me in a few years, when the age difference wouldn't matter. Although I was joking at the time, I kind of wish he would. Looking back now, I realise that I loved him too.

I sort of hate myself now for not realising it sooner, but what's done is done. I haven't seen Zack in three years and I have no clue where he is anymore. I called the Tipton and they told me he had moved but they didn't know where. I tried everything. Finally, I got in touch with his twin brother Cody, who gave me an address.

I had almost convinced myself to just go to see him, but then I decided that it would be safer to just send him a letter. But what to write? I sat down with a piece of paper and a pen and just wrote what I was thinking.

**_Dear Zack,_**

**_Hi. It's Maddie, remember me? Candy counter girl? I'm not sure what I should say, I never was any good with words... I don't even know if you even remember me. But I guess I'll pretend you do and write this letter because I know if I don't, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. How are things going? I haven't seen you in forever. I have to talk to you, so if you get this and actually remember me and care enough to call, please do. 666-7878. I really want to tell you something, but I can't just write it to you, it wouldn't be right. So please, if you get this call me._**

**_Love always,_**

**_Maddie Fitzpatrick._**

She read over the letter. As pathetic as she thought it sounded, she put it in an envelope and the next morning dropped it in the mailbox. Now all she could do was wait.

Maddie did wait. For days and weeks, she waited, wondering if Zack would ever call or write back. But he didn't. She sat by the phone for what seemed like forever just waiting for it to ring. She checked her mailbox 4 times a day, but every time it was empty. She didn't want to believe that Zack didn't care anymore. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

She wouldn't have had to believe it, if the letter had reached Zack. But it's kind of hard to get a letter when you're dead. The day Maddie had sent the letter, Zack had taken a gun to his head. Just before that though, he wrote a letter.

_**To Whom It May Concern,**_

_**So in case you haven't already realised, I'm dead. I had nothing left to live for. The last few weeks of my life have been miserable. My own father doesn't pay any attention to me, I've spent the entire time next to the phone or checking the mailbox, waiting for a letter or a call, from the only girl I've ever loved. Maddie. Well, I've waited long enough. I waited 6 long years for her, and she just doesn't care. So, I didn't see the point in living my miserable life anymore.**_

_**To my Dad,  
I'm sorry that you were never around to love me. I moved here to spend time with you and you ignored me since day one. I realise now it was a mistake ever coming to live with you and that I was happier with Mom. I'm sorry we couldn't make it work, and I'm sorry it had to end this way. I'll always love you, even if I was never that important to you.**_

_**To Mom,  
You know I'll always love you, but my love for you wasn't enough to keep me here. Take care of Cody for me, I know he's going to take this hard. He is the other half of me after all. Oh yeah and by the way, give Arwin a chance. He really does love you Mom, just like I do, more than you'll ever know. **_

_**To Cody,  
It's been fun, man. I don't know what I would have done without you. You've been my best friend for all these years, you're like the better half of me. The one that was always there for me, even if I messed up, and if I didn't have my head on straight, would put me in my place. Take care of mom for me, and while you're at it annoy the hell out of her, seeing as I'm not there to do it anymore. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. **_

_**To Maddie,  
I love you and I always will, but you'll never love me the same way and I'll die knowing that. I'll die with a broken heart but I don't hate you for it. I could never hate you. Please don't blame yourself, because it wasn't your fault. There were so many other things going on right now that no one but me will ever understand but at least this way, I'll die knowing that you know the way I feel, even after all these years.**_

_**It's nobody's fault that I'm not alive anymore. No one's but mine. I killed myself, and I'll be happier because of it. Remember that I love you all and whenever you need me, I'll be there.**_

_**Love,  
Zack.**_

It had been found folded up on his desk. Once his dad got the letter Maddie had written to Zack, he gave her a call, asking her to come to the house as soon as possible. Maddie was unsure of what to say, what to do, but she came knowing that it was obviously important. She read the letter from Zack, tears streaming down her face.

A week later, Maddie went to his funeral. People she hadn't seen in years stood in the pews at the church, all with tear stained faces. Arwin, Esteban, Muriel, Max, Tapeworm. Hell, even London had taken time away from her busy life of shopping and money spending, to say goodbye to an old friend. They were all standing there not caring who saw them cry. Even Mr. Moesby's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Although he would never admit it, he loved Zack very much, no matter how annoying he was.

After the service, Maddie went up and knelt beside his coffin._ Hey Zack, _she thought, _I hope you can hear me, wherever you are. I thought you'd like to know that I love you. I really do, Sweet Thang._


End file.
